ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Rains
|resides = Los Angeles, California |billed_from = Fresno, California |trainer = Brian Michaels|handler = Tom.|debut = August, 2008|current_efeds = Xtreme Wrestling Organization (xWo)|previous_efeds = Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment, Various Indy feds}} Jason Rains (Born November 13, 1984) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Xtreme Wrestling Organization, wrestling on its Revenge brand. There, he is the former X-Division Champion and known as one of the fastest rising stars in the company. Jason is probably best known for his undefeated streaks when he first starts out in a company. He would win many consecutive matches before losing at a point in time. He has done this in multiple Indy federations, Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment, and recently, Xtreme Wrestling Organization. = Living A Life of Hell = Childhood Jason "Jay" Collins was born on November 13, 1984 to Dan Collins and Sara Adams. Unfortunately, Jason's childhood was not a happy one. His parents were drug addicts and alcoholics. And it seemed likely, that Jason's birth was no more than just a mistake. They weren't the type to be called "Good Parents." They beat him day in and day out, more so his father. Jason's father was the alcoholic of the family and was mainly the one that beat him. His mother was the drug addict and had to feed her addictions through prostitution, behind her husband's back that is. At home, Collins lived a living hell, and at school, it was not much better. Jason was always considered the loner of the school. Thus, Jason was almost like a bully magnet. He was constantly picked on by several other students. There was really no secluded spot for him to sit in peace. As soon as Jason hit the age of 15, he ran away from home. By the time he was 18, he was sucked into the world of wrestling. He trained with a few unknown trainers before hitting his first federation. = Early Career = Various Indy Federations At the age of 20, he signed to a fairly new federation. He never had much success there as he was never put on the card. He would hang around there a short while, cutting only one promo, before leaving in search of other opportunities. He finally got his big break at the age of 21, after going through countless of federations with moderate to no luck. In early October, he signed to a new, yet rising federation by the name of xXx and EAW Wrestling. Jason would debut under the name 3T Raven with a gimmick similar to former WWE, WCW, ECW, ROH and TNA star, Raven. There, he would capture his first title, the AXW Apocalypse Championship, winning it in a battle royal at their Armageddon Paraide PPV. After his first successful PPV, he would establish himself as a legitimate mid/upper midcarder challenging for other titles (coming up unsuccessful) whilst holding the Apocalypse Championship. Jason would as well get a crack at the Tag Team Division after forming a team with fellow diva, Lillian Halliwell by the name of 'Raving Chaos.' The duo would almost immediately get a #1 Contendership match for the Tag Titles. The match was set to take place on Wednesday Night Chaos but unfortunately, it would never take place as the owner would closed the fed down due to lack of commitment from its wrestlers. Jason would then sign to Top Rank Wrestling weeks later, due to recommendations from his former co-workers at xXx and EAW. Unfortunately, he would not find as much success as he did his last federation. During his tenure there, he would mainly compete in tag matches with partner, Robert Williams. The duo would soon get a #1 Contendership match against two other teams in a Triple Threat. Unfortunately, they would come up short despite a strong performance. In a short segment after the match, Jason would turn heel pinning the blame on his partner saying that he was merely a liability. Soon after that, the duo would disband with the two going their separate ways. Like in the Tag Team division, he would not find much success as a singles competitor either. After a series of matches, he would find himself without a job as the federation soon closed it's doors. With nowhere else to go, Jason would go under semi-retirement and disappear from the wrestling world. = A New Start ;;; 2009-Current = Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (MWE) In early March 2009, Jason would re-appear in what was then considered one of the most successful federations, Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment. After much thought and consideration (and as well some nagging from then MWE wrestler, Mr. Markowitz) Jason would sign with MWE debuting in its developmental territory, ICW, under the name Nic Kraven. In his first match with the company, he faced Scotty McKnight and quickly picking up the pin-fall. The next week would be no different as he faced Devlin Sharpe. After impressing the higher-ups, he and fellow ICW star, Peter Kaymakcian, would be called up to the main roster for 1 day in an ICW vs. MWE special. In that event, they would team up against the duo of Blood Fuze. (Mr. Markowitz and Triple G) The two would show no difficulty beating the MWE "vets" as they would get the win with K-Mak scoring the pin-fall. After impressing the higher-ups once again, the two would be called up to the main roster. In his first week there, Jason would be put in a triple threat match against Kaymakcian and the man that he defeated just weeks prior, Devlin Sharpe. Despite the odds against him, he would come out as the victor. With being in MWE for just under a month, Jason had compiled a 4-0 record never having lost in ICW or Monday Night Mayhem. However, the next challenge would prove difficulty as he was facing MWE Veteran and former MWE IC Champion, Zak Warner. And despite an impressive showing against Warner, Jason would come up short and shattering his unbeaten record. He, however, would get to redeem himself as he was then booked in a match against the returning Eric Derf for the then vacant, MWE X-TV Championship at the PPV, Tribulation. On May 24, 2009, Tribulation, Jason would win the X-TV Championship and with that, MWE Superstar of the Week. Indeed, Jason had beatened Eric Derf and had now established himself as a legit champion. However, he would not have time to celebrate long as he had to defend his newly won title against an up and comer, in Anthony Clark. This task would be of little difficulty as he would beat Clark and retain his title. A Birth and A Betrayal Now at the top of his game, he felt like nobody could stop him. And apparently, former MWE World Champion and one if not the biggest star in the fed, Brian Michaels thought so. Michaels would contact Jason about possibly joining his new "stable" so to speak. Without any hesitation, he accepted the offer and thus, Michaels Inc. was born along with Anthony Clark and Peter Kaymakcian. However, he had spoken too soon because in an effort to test him, Jason was put in a match against former MWE Triple Crown and World Champion, Mason Resoan. On June 22, 2009, Monday Night Mayhem, he would walk into the arena as an up and comer and come out as a possible Main Eventer. In a long, difficult match, Jason and Resoan would battle it out with every fiber of their being. In the final minutes of the match, Resoan had now gotten the upper-hand against the X-TV Champion. Deciding to finish it, he would kick him the gut and bounce off the ropes looking for the Killer Classic. However, Jason was merely playing possum as Resoan had run in to the Awakening Sins. (Spinning Impaler) With Resoan now out, Jason would manage a hand over his opponent and picking up one of the biggest wins in his entire career. With the huge win over the former World Champion under his belt, Jason would get his share of the lime light. To firmly establish himself as an upper-midcarder, Jason was to defend his X-TV Title in a High Road match against Anthony Clark and Jay Riddick. The stipulations were as follows; if Jason were to win, he would move up to a higher division and forfeit his X-TV Championship to one of his two opponents of his choosing. If he were to lose, he would have to remain in his current division. Building up to the match-up between the two, Brian Michaels had tried more than once to recruit Riddick to Michaels Inc. However, he had failed on all of his tries. On the June 22nd edition of Mayhem, Michaels would try one last time, calling Riddick out to the ring. He would once again deny Michaels request before explaining why; '' "You don’t get it do you? These members signed up to be the next Brian Michaels, well I don’t want to be the next Brian Michaels, I want to be the first and only Jay Riddick! You see Brian, you’re everything I despise! The smug smile on your face! The merchandise you sell! The way you walk! The way you talk! I despise who you are!" '' Upon hearing those words, Jason thought that Riddick was being too cocky. He would then vow that he would make Riddick regret his decision come Independence Day. On July 5, 2009, Jason would retain his X-TV Championship once again, against Jay Riddick and fellow Michaels Inc. member, Anthony Clark. Later on in the night, in the main event of Independence Day, Jason, Kaymakcian and Clark would accompany Brian Michaels to ringside for his MWE Undisputed Championship match against then champion, Sinc Mercier. Michaels Inc. would be a thorn in Sinc's sides as capitalize on any chance they had to intervene. They would beat down on the fallen Sinc as Michaels distracted the referee. Help would come moments later in the form of Jay Riddick, Chris England and Zack Crash. The three would fend off Michaels Inc. as Sinc and Michaels battled it out in the ring. In the closing minutes of the match, Michaels was in full control and decided to end it once and for all with the Ace of Spades. (Superkick) However, before Michaels could kick Mercier, Jason would enter the ring standing in between the two. With a deep breath and to the delight of the fans, Jason would tackle his former mentor before landing and array of punches and elbows on the fallen Michaels. The bell rung, and Mercier retained but making no difference to Jason. The show would end with the remaining members of Michaels Inc. looking on in horror at their betrayer. In the aftermath of Independence Day, MWE.Com announced that Jason had forfeited his X-TV Title to Jay Riddick feeling that '' "he was more deserving." '' After that, Jason would disappear from MWE leaving no clues as to where he was going and when he was going to return. He would disappear for three whole months before re-appearing. In an interview for MWE.Com, he explained his reasons for attacking Michaels: '' "Don't you see? This was a perfect chance to show everyone around the world that I AM dangerous. That I'm not someone to mess around with. That I'm not a follower, but a leader! You see, during my time away, I realized I was nothing to that man but a loyal lackey! And I don't know if you've noticed this, but I...AM...NOT a lackey." '' ''"When you look at some guys that Michaels have trained. Guys like D.C or Mason Resoan, they have one thing in common. They were smart enough to break away from Michaels" '' ''"And soon, soon when Michaels had tire of us all, he would betray us and leave. And you see, thats why I attacked him, betrayed him, backstabbed him. I did this all, before he can do to me what he did to all of his so called protégés. And that, that was to turn on them when they least expect it. Turn on them before they can possibly, surpass him.." '' Right off the bat, in his return match, he would face the former MWE World Champion, D.C. Despite putting on an impressive performance against the high-flying, loud mouth star, it would be to no avail as he would lose the match. However, Jason had a chance to redeem himself for he was scheduled to face Mason Resoan for the U.S. Championship at Crowning Glory. On August 30, 2009, Jason would wrestle in a losing effort against the man that he had beat so many months before. He would not get the opportunity to carry gold once again. And that, that was the last time anybody had heard of Jason before he once again, disappeared off the face of the earth. The Comeback ;;; Xtreme Wrestling Organization (xWo) Yet to be written. = Personal Life = Jason's life, indeed, has been a living hell. It's been full of conflict, emotional struggles, drugs, and all sorts of drama. Whilst wrestling for xWo, Jason's mother, Sara Adams, was viciously murdered. Her body was found inside her apartment, blood practically everywhere. It had hit him emotionally. They weren't close by any stretch of the imagination, but the cause of death had stunned him. He was confused, what sick individual would do such a thing? The funeral was held on January 30, 2010. It was a quiet one and only few had attended. At around that time, Jason's father, Dan Collins, resurfaced in his life. Despite his violent demeanor years ago, it had seemed that he changed. He tried his best to get involved in his son's life but every chance he got, Jason would shun him. Their relationship remains the same to this day and as well, Sara Adams' killer has still not been found. But despite the travesties in his life, there had always been some sort of silver lining. On January 25, 2000, Jason would meet a woman by the name of Brittney Allen. She, as well, was an aspiring wrestler. They met at a show where he was wrestling and it seemed like it was love at first sight. The two would develop a close bond and relationship over time. On December 24, 2002, Christmas Eve, Jason would propose to her. She would accept, making Jason the happiest man on the planet. Everything seemed to fall into place then. Life was not troublesome anymore. He began to have success in the wrestling world and always had a gorgeous fiancee to return home to. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Brittney was hiding something from her fiancee.. And that something was that she was cheating on him. He would find out on their wedding day... In a fit of rage, he would break everything off including their relationship. For Jason, everything began falling apart. However, as quickly as things fell apart, it came together again. Jason signed with Xtreme Wrestling Organization on December 3, 2009 and quickly made a name for himself. Whilst there, he would meet another woman by the name of Kyra Weaver. They had met at a bar in Connecticut where coincidently, Jason would be wrestling at an xWo event. The two, as well, would become close. She would often be at ringside for his matches and as well, get involve in some way. To this day, they are still dating. Category:Wrestlers